


Never Going To Leave

by cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord



Series: Everyone can be unsympathetic if they tried [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Pregnancy, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord/pseuds/cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord
Summary: Virgil thinks Patton is going to leave him so he makes sure it doesn't happen.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Everyone can be unsympathetic if they tried [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107779
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Never Going To Leave

As soon as Patton leaves the house for the store, Virgil scrambles out of bed to find his phone.

‘ _Patton was going to leave me._ ’

That is all virgil can think

‘ _He can’t leave me. I won’t allow it!_ ’

He got on the phone with his best friend Roman. 

“Hey bitch what’s up?” His friend answered. 

“Roman!” Virgil practically screams into the phone. “Roman it’s bad.”

“Slow Down emo queen. What’s wrong?”

“Patton. He’s withdrawing from me.”

“Oh honey bunny,” Roman says through the phone. “You’ve gotta do something so he doesnt leave. How about … sex?” 

Virgil sighs in defeat. “Roman. Sex isn’t going to fix this. Patton is a nice guy. He deserves so much better than me. And I think he’s realizing it. I don’t want him to leave me. He’s mine. No one else's.”

There was silence on the other end on the phone, both men thinking. “Well “ Roman starts. “You could always… use your body.”

“What do you mean?” Virgil asks not sure what ‘use your body’ was supposed to mean . He has been using his body, it wasn’t enough.

“I mean…. Ya know… bake something in the oven” Roman whispers the last part. 

Virgil's eyes went wide. “That's a perfect idea!”

He said his goodbyes to his friend and hung up. 

Virgil immediately went to the condom drawer. There were a lot of condoms in here. Don't ask why. 

He picked up a couple and went to the bathroom. He also found a safety pin. 

_ ‘Patton was never going to leave him’ _ he thought as he unclipped the pin and carefully poked a hole into the condom. One after the other a small hole in each of the seven condoms he had picked up.

Afterwards he put them back where they belonged and waited for Patton to come back from the store. 

The door closed and Virgil could hear Patton’s footsteps enter from down the hall. He had on the sexiest outfit he could find. 

“Virgil, honey they didn't have 7-up so I picked up sprite.” Patton spoke out loud so Virgil could hear him from whatever part of the apartment he was in. Patton wasn’t looking up though, instead he was looking at the small amount of groceries he had picked up from the store. So he didn’t see Virgil walk into the kitchen in nothing but tight booty shorts and a crop top that said “ **Daddy? <3**” 

“I hope that’s o-” Patton lost his words looking at Virgil. 

“Hey baby” Virgil says softly. “I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier. How can I make it up to you?” he walked closer to Patton. Seduction in his eyes but malicious actions in his mind.

Poor Patton fell for it too.

“It’s ok sweetheart” he says pulling Virgil’s hips closer to him. “I know you didn’t mean it.” 

They kissed and Virgil pulled Patton’s arm to lead him into the back.

_**(One Month Later)** _

Patton was done. He was so done. He was breaking up with Virgil today, taking his shit and leaving. But he didn’t want to hurt Virgil. ‘ _It’s not you it’s me_ ’ Patton practiced over and over in his head. Ohhhh this was totally going to hurt Virgil but Patton simply couldn’t stay in this relationship with Virgil. He needed… out. 

Virgil walked in from shopping with Roman. Or at least that is what Virgil told Patton that was what he was going to do. Patton wasn’t sure what Virgil was up to these days. When ever the shorter one talked to him it was either about sex or to complain to Patton about something he had done wrong. And it’s not like Patton didn’t try, because he did. He really did. But no matter how hard Patton tried he just wasn’t good enough. 

“Hey Virge” he greeted his boyfriend. It wasn’t as happy and cheery as it usually was. Maybe because he was sad. Sad of what he had to do.

This small change in behavior sent Virgil’s panic alarms ringing vigorously. Oh no it’s happening. 

“Hey baby.” Virgil responds.

“Can we talk?” Patton asks him. 

“Yeah just.. I gotta go take a leak real quick” Virgil says by passing his boyfriend and going to the back. He quickly grabbed a pregnancy test from his bag and slipped into the bathroom. 

Five minutes of stalling in the bathroom and soon Virgil got the result he needed from the little white tube. 

He burst out of the bathroom.

“Virgil honey we really need to talk. I’ve gotta tell you something '' Patton starts stopping his boyfriend in the hallway. He had to do it now. It was either now or never. But before he could continue, Virgil spoke.

“No wait, me first. Patton baby guess what!” Virgil practically shouts with joy. He reveals the pregnancy test to Patton. Which was a huge shock because why the fuck would Virgil have a pregnacy test? And why would he use one? “I’m pregnant! It’s your Patty-Cakes! You’re gonna be a father!!” Virgil smiles with joy. 

Patton didn’t say anything. Instead he stared at the test. He was gonna be a what? He held it in his own hands and sure enough there was a small plus sign. Holy fuck. Oh shit. 

“Aren’t you happy Patty-Cakes?” Virgil asked him, his smile slowly leaving his face. 

“I-” Patton didn’t know what to say.

“Please be happy. Don’t leave me Patty”

Patton staired Virgil right in his eyes, the words ‘ _let’s break up_ ’ on the tip of his tongue. But he couldn’t do it. Not now. Not ever. He couldn’t just leave Virgil after finding out he’s pregnant with his child. “Of…” he takes a shaky breath sealing his fate. “Of course I’m happy,” he says. 

Virgil squealed in delight and pulled Patton in for a huge. 

“We’re gonna have a family Patton!” he says squeezing patton. 

‘ _He’s never leaving me_ ’ Virgil thought with a true smile on his face as he closed his eyes in peace.

Tears started to gather in his eyes as he looked at the test in his hands behind Virgil's back. ‘ _I’m never leaving him_ ’ Patton thought. 

**1025 words**


End file.
